The present invention generally relates to a heating furnace for heat treating workpieces such as steel slabs, etc., and more particularly, to a ceiling beam construction for a heating furnace.
Conventionally, in the heating furnace of the above described type, refractory materials for a ceiling of the furnace are generally suspended from ceiling beams constituted by H-shaped steal beams, and provided above the furnace through suspension pipes, hanger tiles, etc. so as to support the weight of such ceiling refractory materials, while combustion air ducts, gas and fuel supply ducts, and exhaust ducts, etc. are normally piped or laid through reinforcing fittings and support fittings fixed to the ceiling beams.
Therefore, in the known ceiling beam constructions, not only is considerable space necessary for the piping of the combustion air ducts, gas and fuel supply ducts and exhaust ducts, but various kinds of fittings and fixtures are required therefor, thus resulting in an increase of the furnace size, with a consequent high cost.